nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dubya Scott/Archive 2
Changes to TOC :I changed it to a blue color. What do you think of it? ::I tried making a few changes to the site's CSS. What do you think of it. Are there any changes I can make to it?| }} Nintendo Power images }} Signature Just wondering, how did you make those letters that you used to customize your signature? I've created my own Logo and would like to use it for mine.The BitMaster (talk) 18:06, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Slider }} Ben 2.0 }} First Annual Nintendo Wiki Awards Ceremony :I think it being animated would be a bit more interesting. It'll take a bit more work, but it should come out being better.| }} Re:Image question :Using the images that you uploaded I put together this template. (Template:No Box Art). I'll also put together a template for just no image. (Template:No Image).| }} Wikia Gaming Alliance :The alliance is now up (http://wga.wikia.com/wiki/WGA_Wiki) And I have added its footer to the main page. What do you think of the alliance's wiki? ::I also have started working on an invitation that I will send to the admins of some gaming wikis, inviting them to join the alliance. (here) What do you think of the invitation? Is there anything I should include or re-word?| }} Nintendo Power Magazines Hey Scott, can I ask you something? I have access to pdf versions of the Nintendo Power issues 001 to 0193 (at least at the moment. I'm hoping more will be on the way.) and BitMaster and I were thinking we could do what I've been doing with the video game manuals. Which, if you don't know, is converting the manuals to jpg or png, and then uploading them in a slideshow form to their appropriate galleries. So I was wondering if it would be alright with you if we uploaded the Nintendo Power Magazines to your Nintendo Power volume articles? Since creating Nintendo Power Magazine articles is your project, I thought we should ask you first. (Dec. 30, 2012) I don't really think it would be necessary. It would be easier to access if it was on the same page. Now I would like to ask you a question. I converted the first magazine and renamed all the pages according to the page number on the magazine it self. Do you think I should put the page number in the slideshow caption also or would it not be something necessary?Jumpman98 (talk) 21:21, January 2, 2013 (UTC) We added the first Nintendo Power Magazine to the first Nintendo Power V1 page but now that we know how long it takes to upload it, Jumpman98 and I realized we can't upload the whole Nintendo Power magazines in one day, (for now anyway) so we'll upload one half of the magazine one day and do the rest of it the next day. Just thought you'd like to know.The BitMaster (talk) 18:44, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re:Nintendo Power Magazines Thanks. Sorry about the second issue upload delay, we've been busy, but if we have the time tommorow we'll upload them.The BitMaster (talk) 22:57, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Nintendo Power Magazine Sorry, Jumpman98 and I are unable to upload magazines 5 and 6. We may be able to upload the others but we haven't tried yet. It is not a wiki problem. (Jan. 14, 2013) IMPORTANT PERMISSION FROM THIS WIKI Khantar07 (talk) 12:04, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Edit Encouragement system :I've done a lot of work on the edit encouragement system. It is going to be quite like a game. It is based off of the Fire Emblem series. If you would like, I can send you my notes on it? ::I'll give you my notes on it so far and show you a few of the pages that I am using to test it. The notes are a bit rambling since they are my basic thoughts, but they talk a lot about the game. Note: Most of the things from the Fire Emblem series that I mention in the notes are from FE12 and FE13.| }} *User:Rocketslime 1 1/sandbox - Shop (Still in Early Stages) *User:Rocketslime 1 1/sandbox-2 - Full list of classes and their weapon types *User:Rocketslime 1 1/sandbox-4 - Test of pre-set enemies that can be challenged *User:Rocketslime 1 1 - At top is a test of the character id system *My three days of notes on it: --------3/31/13-------- Today I worked more on setting up the basics for the Nintendo Wiki "game". I've worked on it a bit over the past two days, but I've really done a good amount of work on it today. Notably I've created a list of all avalible classes and grouped them by class (1-5) and listed what weapons they can use. I have decided to not do too much work on it yet, until I can discuss it with Sheikah warrior, probably early tomorrow. He will likely have some good ideas for it, since he is a big fan of the Fire Emblem series as well. He may even eventually become a Gamemaster for it, if he wants to, that is. Lately I've been thinking about the possible problems with the new game over time, and the main problem I thought of was it being too time-consuming for one person to do. So I figured that eventually I would have to appoint other users to be Gamemasters, who would help run the game. I think I would use that script on developers wiki that allows you to put specialised tags on uer pages, I think it was called "User tags" or something like that. But I'll wait to deal with that later. So far the id cards for the game are comming well. I have included sections for most things, but I noticed that I forgot to include a section for stats (*facepalm). So I think I would either include it below the id card, or maybe I could make a function so it could be "flipped over" with to show stats and other info I guess. I think after I deal with setting up the section for stats and all that, I will deal with either setting up how the battles will be clalculated, or how the shops (items, classes, icons, etc.) would work. I'd probably do the shops, since it would be a bit easier I think. If I go with shops, then I would likely go with a way where not all items are avalible at the same time, but are changed every once in a while, in order to add more fun to it, and get people to check the shops, and thus the Nintendo Wiki, every once in a while. I'd also have to come up with the way that gold would work (to buy items, classes, icons, etc.). It would have to work in a way that would be easy to maintain, while being fun for the person getting the gold. It would have to encourage good large edits, while not encouraging spamming (or the like). It would have to work like a daily salery, where at the end of the day the user would post about their best work, and it would be put into a gold value, and be awarded to them. It should not encourage making an edit and posting about it, making an edit and posting about it, over and over again. Just one posting of it at the end of the day. Maybe for really good edits there could be rare items awarded. Maybe the Starshphere shards or the spheres, and other rare and useful items? Also another thing to consider would be how the ratio of daily editing (gold) would compair to prices of items, promotions, classes, icons, etc. If it isn't good then people wouldn't want to edit, or wouldn't edit enough. I think that the best way to handle promoting (like class one to class two, etc.) would be to have it partly based on the number of battles participated in or won, maybe have it be different for each class? In that case it could have requirements for purchasing classes. I think that would be interesting. Right now I think that the beginning class would be Soldier. It is simple and genaric, and I think it would be interesting. Then people would have to meet the requirements to get other classes. Like buy one staff to get cleric, and win one battle as an archer to get hunter. I think that weapon usage levels and exp would be retained between all classes, since that makes sense that a person would be as skilled with one weapon in one class as another. At that point, also each class would have set weapon types that they can use (like in Fire Emblem). They would have one or two, except chameleon, which would be able to use all except stones and breaths. The only annoying problem with the id card is that because of how it works there is a white space below it that can't be reomved. Thinking about it, maybe I could have the background of the card be an image instead of html. That might be a bit difficult to get working, but it should work. The only thing with that is that it would take more time to make changes to it if such changes needed to be made. I've been thinking about how special classes (Theif, Dancer, etc.), that I set as class three clasees, would be useful. They have special uses in game that wouldn't apply to the Nintendo Wiki game. I was thinking that maybe they could have high growths in stats like skill and speed to make them special. Back on to the topic of battles, I think that it would have to be a bit more random with damage to encorperate a lower amount of users, all at different levels. That way like a level 1 archer wold still have a small chance to beat a level 20 knight. Not a large chance, but still a chance. Though it shouldn't have to be too random or else it would become very annoying to be easily defeated by weak enemies. --------4/01/13-------- Thinking back about using an image for the background of the game id crads, it would also work better in lesser browsers that can't display the graident. However it would make it more difficult to chnage the background if it needs to be changed. Today I will be contacting Sheikah warrior about the game. I will likely be typing up some of the ideas that we come up with. I talked to Sheikah warrior for a bit, but we didn't come up with much ideas yet. Though it seems like the game will do qite well. I've added a scetion to the id cards that list the stats. I've started writing a java program to do the claculations for the game. The program is going better than expected. I have finished the battle code. It came along a lot faster than I thought it would. I didn't know I could be that good at programing. Could have also been that I was listeming to remixes of video game music while coding it, but I don't know. There may just be a few problems with it that I will find later, but it seems to work now. I've noticed one problem with the code where character 1 has a better chance of wining than character 2. A test of 20 battles had #1 losing 7 times, while #2 lost 13 times. It may just be luck, but I'm not sure. I think I will do a few more tests and see if the pattern continues. If it continues at the same rate then I know there is a problem, but if the numbers get closer, then it is just luck. (*facepalm) I just realized that the reason for the uneven wins was that character 1 attacks first, and thus has a higher chance of winning. I've also added a section to the id card that can be easly copied into the program to input the charcter's info. I think that one way to get around a lack of players to fight against would be to have some preset enemies. I think I am going to make a video to introduce the game. I will probably use some music from FE12 as the background music. --------4/02/13-------- I think today I am going to start working on the video to introduce the game. I've already gotten the background music for it, and it will be quite good for the video, I think. I was thinking that maybe for reclassing, as a small penalty the person's level could go down one (and their stats) or the exp and thus their level if it goes own too much. I've decided to make the items run off of a switch statement where they use a popup template to show the stats and type. I noticed that with the battle code the damage done by each character seemed to be always the same durring one battle. Like it would in one battle always be 1 damge, while in another battle it would always be 2 damage. I realized that it didn't recalculate the randomness before each attack, only before the battle. So I've fixed the code so that it before each attack recalculates those values. I thought of a name for the game: "Nintendo Emblem". I have creted a logo for the game using the Nintendo logo and an edited version of the Fire Emblem: Awakening logo. I think for the max stats of classes I will double them so that they can only be acheived through buying stat items. I've been adding items to the template, and I have noticed that I need to something of Brave weapons. I think that they will have +1 mt, +5 hit, and +3 crit, compaired to the Silver weapon. For staves I've decided to have them be used in battle like other weapons, and they will have the stats of swords, but be magic weapons. I think that for daily gold obtainment, there will be a daily amount for any user, even those that don't edit. Then there will be a slightly higher rate for those who edit on the days that they edit, and there will special rewards for doing great edits. Recently I've been thinking about how to handle special items like the Starsphere shards, the spheres, Fire Embem, Iote's Shield, etc. I think I'm going to have like a special quest for them. Like one quest to collect all five of the spheres, one to collect the all of the legendary weapons, one to collect all of the legendary items. Maybe to unlock a certain class level the user would need to obtain the special items. Like rank 4 would reqire the Dread Scroll and Wedding Bouquet, rank 3 would require Elysian Whip, rank 2 would require Master Seal, and rank 5 would require Naga's Tear and Falchion. Creating Nintendo Power Volumes template? Hello, I'm a new user who brought up a concern about the Nintendo Power Volumes articles, in this thread. I noticed that there doesn't seem to be an actual, concrete template for the articles. As I said in my initial post, I'm an amateur programmer, and I'd really like to create a template. User:Rocketslime 1 1 pointed me to you. Would you please tell me a bit more about how the NP Volumes articles work? I would love to be able to contribute something valuable to this wiki, and I am not sure of how to properly build a template that would be relevant. I am glad I found this wiki, and I would be very grateful if you would share some of your coding knowledge. If you don't have the time or inclination, I understand. Thank you in advance. --Njal890 (talk) 20:22, April 26, 2013 (UTC) CTproject }} Chrono Trigger Project Badge }} Re:Admin stuff }} Wikia Community Podcast Hey there Dubya Scott! Just wanted to see if you'd be interested in appearing on Wikia's Community Podcast next Thursday? We want to spotlight the Nintendo Wikia, and would love to have you on the mic for a brief chat about Nintendo, their recent/upcoming releases, and the Wiki itself. We usually record in the afternoon, PST, though we might be able to move it around if you're not available then. We usually have admins call in on Skype, so you'll need to have that as well. Anyway, please let me know when you have a chance! Cheers! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:06, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I see. No worries, and thanks for the response! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 16:40, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Project Hylian Creed Hello Dubya Scott, I am Tim. I am the last day start with a petition on Change.org and a webpage on Facebook, I call this action Project Hylian Creed. For more clearly about this, for the webpage on Facebook, you can click here and for the petition on Change.org itself, you can click here. Anyway, I want to ask you for your help with this. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 11:44, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Achievements Sure, you can work on it if you want. If you do work on it just be sure to post your progress on the thread. Also I can give you the templates for the achievements if you want so for each you can create the whole achievement using a image editing program rather than doing trial and error to get the sizing and placement just right using Wikia's system for making the achievement images. :Yep, that was a mistake. I have added it to the list. Thank you from letting me know. WarioWiki Can you help me edit on WarioWiki pages. Any help would be nice.Starfox u (talk) 12:30, June 20, 2014 (UTC) So um are you not going to edit there?Starfox u (talk) 01:22, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Ok hopefully you like wariowiki. Starfox u (talk) 16:01, July 31, 2014 (UTC) IGN a "Fan website"? IGN is a news corporation that deals specifically with video game journalism. Fan sites are usually non-profit, while this is an actual corporation. Same goes for GameSpot. Is there not a "type" for things like this? Just wonderin'... Jumpman98 (talk) 04:41, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Well, I see where he is coming from, but something about it still doesn't seem right. It'd be like calling ESPN a "fansite". It might qualify for the definition of one, but it's a little more than that. But Rocket's the boss man so I guess I'll just have to roll with it. :P Jumpman98 (talk) 00:10, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Re:"Fan website" I'm not sure. They are really more of news websites than fan websites. I was thinking that changing the article type "Fan Websites" to just "Websites" could help solve the problem. However, I decided to check the Wikipedia page on "Fansites" and according to Wikipedia the scope of a fan webiste is defined as the following: :"Fansites may offer specialized information on the subject (e.g., episode listings, biographies, storyline plots), pictures taken from various sources, the latest news related to their subject, media downloads, links to other, similar fansites and the chance to talk to other fans via discussion boards. They often take the form of a blog, highlighting the latest news regarding the fansite subject. They often include galleries of photos and/or videos of the subject, and are often "affiliates" with other fansites." If we go by that definition, such websites would be considered fan sites as they offer "the latest news related to their subject". Thus I think classifying them under fan websites may be the best option. Contest Hey, I was wondering, is there a place I could promote Fantasy Food? In other words, the Poffins on second poll are nearly tied with sweetrolls, so you can promote that food. Energy X (Aug. 21, 2014) Microsoft wiki Can you help me out in microsoft wiki? You do not need to know a lot about microsoft. All you realy would need to do is template fixs add images ajnd codeing. I understand though if you do not want to help out on microsoft wiki. here is a link if you want to any help would be wonderful. Starfox u (talk) 12:12, May 28, 2015 (UTC) It is ok that you do not want to edit there. I understand oh well.Starfox u (talk) 00:20, May 29, 2015 (UTC)